wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Best Qinter Fanfic Ever
READ THIS PEOPLE IT'S AMAZING -ur senpai READ THIS PEOPLE IT'S AMAZING -ur senpai Chapter One Winter gazed into Qibli's amber eyes as they grappled onto each other. Winter was the first one to speak, "Qibli-san, I, I love you." Qibli spoke back in his deep, sexy voice, "Winter-chan, I love you too." Winter leaned in, their tails twining together as he wrapped his cold tongue with Qibli's warm forked one, kissing each other lavishly. After hours they broke out of the kiss, having forgotten about Moonwatcher entirely. Then they both got shot cause Caracal why the heck did you write this what is wrong with you. Chapter Two Winter gazed into Qibli's amber eyes as they grappled onto each other. Winter was the first one to speak, "Qibli-san, I, I love you." Qibli spoke back in his deep, sexy voice, "Winter-chan, I love you too." Winter leaned in, their tails twining together as he wrapped his cold tongue with Qibli's warm forked one, kissing each other lavishly. After hours they broke out of the kiss, having forgotten about Moonwatcher entirely. Then they both got shot cause Caracal why the heck did you write this what is wrong with you. Winter watched Qibli as he moved towards him. Winter stared into Qibli's shining eyes desperately. Winter was feeling amorous. Qibli smiled at Winter as he landed, the need for 'love' shining in his eyes. Winter smiled, "Qibli-san-chu I missed you senpai." "I missed you too, Winter-chan-kawaii." He leaned in for a kiss, but Winter pushed him away. "Qibli-senpoo, we've been at this for too long, like fourteen minutes, ecks dee, don't you think we need to go," Winter paused, "Deeper?" Qibli gasped in a sexy way, "Winter, do you mean...we make an eggo?" Winter was blushing, his cheeks were very red, "Yes, Qibli-san, I mean the eggo." Qibli gulped, "Winter-chan, I'm not ready." Winter blinked his animu eyes, "B-but husbando, I thought you loved me...let's take this to the bedroom." They danced to their cave. Scene deleted Chapter Three A two years later ecks dee The egg cracked and Qibli gasped, "Winter-chan! Our eggo!" Winter came into the room, "Omg!!! Our eggo!" A tiny monstrosity came out, it was the gary stuest of gary stus. "We should name it Qinter!" "Perfect name Winter-chan." They kissed each other in front of the dragonet, their tongues twisting down each other's throats...because that's hot, right? The dragonet was secretly a SeaWing, and they actually named her Justie. Chapter Four Nother time skippu "Ooooooo Qibli chan!!" Winter was being heeled by Qibli, after he got hurt by an evil NootWing. Caracal slammed into the room, "That's enough you two!" They turned to the SandWing. Caracal pulled out a rocket launcher, "I am never writing anymore Qinter!!!!" She shot it and the entire world exploded, ending the Qinter fanfics forever because it is making me suffer. Caracal was very wrong about not writing anymore Qinter. So. Very. Wrong. Chapter Five A light brown hybrid washed up on the shores of Pyrrhia. Or well whatever, I can't spell it to save my life. Ahem. She crawled along the wasteland that was left by a certain SandWing's rocket launcher. Speaking of, the same SandWing seemed to be waiting for her. The dragon seemed to be only a husk of her former self. Her eyes seemed distant and cold. The hybrid could've easily passed her off as dead if the dragon's barbed tail wasn't lashing side to side. "So, you've came all this way to see me, yes?" The hybrid nodded, "You're the only one left." The SandWing made a 'tsk' sound, "I know that's not it, Candies. You've came to say goodbye, haven't you. You have a new sona, a new community, there's just one more thing you want to take, yes? It's the thing most important to you. I know." It was the hybrid's turn to laugh, "Caracal, you where great as a sona, but we all grow up. I've changed, no, we've changed. We both know I can't leave you behind, I've never been good at that, but I can mature. I already know what you're going to ask me, we're in this together, aren't we?" Caracal nodded and got up, her movements where stiff, "Yes, I want you to continue the Qinter fanfics I started months ago. I know they weren't the best of our work, but we did love them, didn't we?" She gave a soft smile and held out an ink vial, "Restart this world, and remember to enjoy yourself, that's the entire point of why we are here. To live." Candies took the ink vial, "Of course," the two dragons touched snoots as the world faded to white. This isn't the end, it's only the beginning. Of complete insanity, but hell, that's the point. Chapter Six Ten years after the events of Darkness of Dragons Qibli slammed open the door of Winter's house. Winter seemed surprised, which was pretty obvious since Qibli destroyed his entire door. "What are you doing here?" "Winter, Moon and I had a divorce," Qibli looked sad, but Winter wasn't surprised at that. "Tell me something I don't know," he raised his eyebrow. Qibli knelt down, "Winter-san. I wanna marry you." Winter was star struck, "Qibli, isn't this a little fast? Didn't you just get divorced by Moonwatcher?" Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Genre (Comedy) Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)